gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Dream Course
Kirby's Dream Course is a Super Nintendo game played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps VS. After the Game Grumps' play-through of the game, several lovelies worked together to create a ROM hack of the game titled Grump's Dream Course specifically for Arin and Danny to play on the show. Episodes # Arin Immediately Hates Dan # Space Party # Hole in Some # I Will Murder You # Finale # The Return! # In Your Face! # Candy Dreaming # Not Hardcore Enough # Sleepy Time # Fiddlesticks # Easy Does It # Let It Roll # One and Done # Sweet Delicious Revenge # Tighty Mighties # Off to Death! # Finale Finale Playthrough Danny and Arin only play the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright course in this series. They spend much of their time trying to steal each other's stars, but Danny has the upper hand for much of the playthrough. He ends up winning, but Arin demands a revenge round in the Gordo course, beating Danny in the first hole and declaring himself the winner. 10 months after the conclusion of the first series, Danny and Arin played the game on Game Grumps VS again, this time tackling the Kracko course. Danny wins this as well, but then they play another round on Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright to pad out time, which Arin wins. Immediately after finishing Kracko, the Grumps go back to Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, which Danny wins again. This is immediately followed by taking on the Gordo course, the hardest course in the game, which Arin wins. Scorecards Game information Kirby's Dream Course is a 1994 golf video game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. It was first released in Japan on September 21, 1994, in North America on February 1, 1995, and in Europe in August 24, 1995. It is one of four Kirby video games released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was re-released to the Virtual Console in Japan, Europe and North America in 2007 for the Wii and in 2013 for the Wii U. Dream Course is a golf video game which is viewed from an isometric perspective. Instead of a ball, the player tries to hit Kirby around the course and into the hole at the end. Players must set the power, angle, and spin to connect with various enemies found throughout the levels. Once only one enemy remains, that enemy will transform into the hole. The different abilities that Kirby can obtain from many of the enemies make up a large part of the game, often being required for completion of a hole. These abilities include Kirby turning into a tornado (that can be steered), a sparkly ball (that can destroy certain obstacles), and a UFO (which allows Kirby to float and move at will for a short time). Other abilities include Kirby being able to slow down / float with a parasol, as well as stop completely as a stone Grump's Dream Course Trivia * The series was started primarily to compensate for losing footage from Pokémon FireRed Version. ** Later on this lost footage was restored, and uploaded again starting on April 17th, 2014. * The Grumps forgot that they did the Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright courses first when they revisited the game, and as a result they replay the entire course. Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Kirby Games Category:SNES Games Category:Sports Games Category:HAL Laboratory Games Category:Golf Games